


Anything For You

by Lumieerie



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Liam is a romantic at heart, M/M, Massages, Night Picnic, Pet Adoption, Preston’s never been more smitten in his life, birthday fic, shout out to those of you who spot the easter eggs ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: Lips curled into a smile, Preston took another bite of his breakfast. “You were in a good mood yesterday and now today, did you shoot someone?” He almost missed the confusion in Liam’s eyes before the man shrugged.“No reason. Making up for lost time and such, maybe.”
Relationships: Liam Bell/Preston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the one character in the whole Chicago Crew with the braincell.

** Monday, March 9th.  **

“What is this for,” Preston asked with a light laugh, allowing Liam to wrap a light blue tie around his neck.

Liam shrugged as he crossed the wide end of the tie over the narrow end, then he folded the wider part under. “You looked like you needed a tie.” He passed a side horizontally over the other and then folded it through the loop around Preston’s neck. Then, as he tightened the knot, he leaned closer and gently kissed Preston on the lips.

Preston hummed, kissing back without a rush. “It is a new tie,” he remarked as they pulled apart. It was a new tie, he’d seen Liam open the package this morning. It was not the fanciest of ties, if anything it was his boyfriend being cheeky.

Liam had bought him an ice-cavern themed tie. Icicles littered the sides looking very much like a spiked-area in a video game.

“You love it,” Liam stated factually. He smoothed out the tie, pressed a second kiss to Preston’s lips, and then smiled.

“I do,” Preston confirmed. “Don’t burn down the house trying to cook dinner,” he teased, laughing at the look Liam sent him. Then he left.

Miami had only happened a year ago but the memory still burned in the back of Preston’s head. The detested look Juan Carlos gave him as he answered Julian. Zane’s scream as it filled the air followed by gunfire and a God-forsaken miracle. Preston should have died that night but Liam had surprised him, having pretended to be one of Juan Carlos’ guards, and saved both his and Zane’s asses back there.

Granted in the aftermath, Julian had panicked and thought Preston dead so he blew up the building but it wasn’t like they hadn’t planned on detonating the building anyway. What mattered was that Preston had spent a long time in a hospital roomed with Nick O’Flaherty as the two of them recovered from that hell hole. Preston had been released before O’Flaherty, but he knew the man survived.

He had convinced Liam to move in with him and the two settled into an apartment a few blocks away from Julian and Cameron’s safehouse. Liam hadn’t wanted to move in with him at first, claiming some sort of self-loathing bullshit but well… Now Liam was his boyfriend and he was the exact opposite of whatever rumors Sidewinder told Julian and Preston.

At least in Preston’s opinion, that was true. Liam was in fact an asshole and a skilled liar, but he had layers that had been hidden under years of abandonment and self-denial. None of that excused what he did to Sidewinder, but Preston was biased when he said that faking your death often helped things in the long run. He and Julian had escaped from active duty that way so as far as Preston was concerned, Liam fit right in with him and the Chicago crew.

** Tuesday, March 10th.  **

Breakfast in bed consisted of eggs, bacon, and sausage. Common and easy and Preston arched an eyebrow when Liam served it to him. His eyes narrowed when Liam left the room and returned a second later with a cup of tea.

“Did you break something again,” Preston asked instead of thanking Liam.

Liam waved him off. “Ungrateful ass,” he mumbled. Then he added, “No. You slept in today and I decided I would seduce you with my amazing cooking skills.”

He arched an eyebrow. He had woken up at his regular time. Oh well, there was no harm in letting Liam pretend so he allowed it. He took a bite of the eggs first and debated on telling Liam the truth or just teasing him and saying his food was ‘edible enough.’ Both would give him the same reaction of a flustered Liam Bell as he either said something haughty or embarrassing.

He decided on taking a sip of the tea Liam had brewed. The familiar scent and taste of his favorite blend filled him and Preston hummed his pleasure. His favorite tea was a strange combination of blueberries, mint, and blackberries. It sounded awful according to Liam but Preston liked the kick. It wasn’t rare but it was expensive to import from its country of origin.

Looking at Liam, Preston watched him for a second. “What’s next, you’re going to paint my picture and call me Ty?” He asked just to watch Liam blanch.

“Fuck you, Preston,” Liam flipped him off, but there was fondness in his eyes. “See if I give you a present tomorrow.”

Lips curled into a smile, Preston took another bite of his breakfast. “You were in a good mood yesterday and now today, did you shoot someone?” He almost missed the confusion in Liam’s eyes before the man shrugged.

“No reason. Making up for lost time and such, maybe.” That answer made no sense but Preston figured it was best to leave it. Liam would tell him eventually.

** Wednesday, March 11th.  **

A book of poetry. Liam had bought and gifted Preston _a fucking book of poetry_. He wasn’t sure if it was a joke or a genuine gift but Preston stared at the book with awe. He flipped through the pages and stopped where the ribbon bookmark was placed.

A folded piece of paper lay inside and Preston didn’t have to guess what it was. He opened it.

It took a lot to make Preston blush. Liam had drawn a damn picture and added words to the side, speaking sentences that deserved to only exist on paper. If Liam ever read this out loud to Preston, he wasn’t sure if he’d kill him or pin him against the wall and fuck him.

The bastard wasn’t even home right now. Damn him.

He cleared his throat and re-folded the paper, placed it in his breast pocket, and then closed the book. He would read through it later, a plan already forming for him to quote it to Liam during their softer nights.

From the moment their relationship started, Preston had learned Liam was a romantic. For a man whose self-confidence only existed under the glittering dental satire of a guise, Liam loved grand gestures and tender moments. He melted into Preston’s embrace whenever they were alone together, relaxed and protected.

Liam had once confessed that Preston was someone Liam could crumble around. Someone Liam trusted with his life and someone with which Liam could be himself. It had only taken a year to build on that. The thought saddened Preston because it told him how desperate Liam was for someone who wouldn’t berate him or push him away.

A sigh escaped Preston and he reached for his phone. He typed quickly, sent the message, and then waited. Liam responded almost immediately, which made him smile.

**[To Liam.  
** **_“If you do not love me, I shall not be loved.  
If I do not love you, I shall not love.”_ \- Samuel Beckett, really? No Wilde? What about more of your own original poetry?] **

**[From Liam.  
** **I knew you would love it. I’ll write you more original poetry later. Promise. ]**

Tempted, Preston sent back his love followed by a heart emoji. When he pulled out the hand-written original poem Liam had written, Preston thought to himself. He did love Liam and he would show him every day for the rest of their lives.

** Thursday, March 12th.  **

One would have thought March 12th was Preston and Liam’s anniversary with the way Liam pampered Preston all day. He woke up to hands on his thighs and Liam between his legs, looking up at him with mischief. Then he’d been dragged into the shower where Liam begged Preston in both Russian and English to dominate him.

Around lunchtime, Liam treated him to a massage. He’d melted into Liam’s touch, feeling all his stress leave his body. That had turned into the two of them curled together on the couch, speaking in hushed tones and just indulging in their company.

Finally, Preston couldn’t wait longer. “Li, you have got to tell me what’s so special this week.” They didn’t actually celebrate relationship anniversaries in the same way that normal couples did. Their version of an anniversary was mayhem and running from either the law or criminals or both. Or, as Liam liked to joke, “a typical Grady-Garrett vacation.” Preston was never amused with that joke but the smile it gave Liam was worth something.

“Later,” Liam purred. Then they slept the rest of the day away.

When the night sky cleared enough to showcase its stars, Liam had brought out the wine and the picnic blanket. They’d driven out to the middle of nowhere for a clearer view and promptly got drunk.

Liam wrapped his arms around Preston’s neck, leaning into his touch and giggling with the effect of alcohol. “Silly Princeton doesn’t know why I’m doting on him this week.” He hiccuped after that, laughing harder.

Preston rolled his eyes, hands wrapped around Liam’s waist and kissing his cheek. “Maybe you should tell him, bellflower.” He sounded sober. He hadn’t been drinking much because he had to drive them home.

He gasped at that. “I forgot flowers,” he practically growled before he deflated against Preston. “Tomorrow morning if I have time after picking her up, I will buy you flowers. Nothing but the best for my shadow.”

“Her? What?” Preston almost gaped at Liam.

“The cat,” Liam said as if Preston was dumb. “My final present is a kitty cat just for you. Maybe I’ll get flowers later. Why aren’t you kissing me anymore, this is an outrage,” and Liam captured Preston’s lips in a drunken kiss.

Sloppy and filled with champagne, Preston’s mind wandered to the cat as he felt Liam paw at his chest. He wasn’t surprised Liam would adopt a cat but the last time they had talked about owning a pet was before Miami. The night before, to be exact. Liam had jokingly promised he’d get Preston a cat for his birthday.

** Friday, March 13th. **

Birthday.

March 13th.

_Oh._

Preston hadn’t celebrated his birthday in a long time. Usually, it was spent at work with Julian, sometimes on the run from bullets and avoiding Blake Nichol’s next job assignment. Because of that, Preston always forgot about it. At the time, it never seemed important.

According to Liam, however, it was extremely important. As told by the fact Liam sat across from him, a tiny snowshoe kitten with the prettiest blue eyes he’d ever seen. The kitten mewled softly and swatted at Liam’s fingers as he played with the kit, endearment in his eyes.

Then when Liam glanced up at him, Preston caved. He had already agreed to adopt a cat a long time ago, but if any doubts had arisen, they faded the moment Liam gave him that look. His ocean eyes drew Preston in, making him move to sit next to Liam on the couch.

He reached over and pet the kitten and grinned when she took a swipe at him. “She’s adorable,” he whispered.

“I know,” Liam cooed, eyes going back down to their new kitten. “I figured that since it’s your birthday I would give you the honor of naming our daughter.”

He didn’t know he needed to hear the phrase ‘our daughter,’ until now. Preston ignored the blooming of flowers in his stomach. “Heliabel.” When he felt Liam’s gaze on him, Preston added, “I read it in a book. It’s a beautiful name.”

“I would have named her 'Purrsephone.'” Liam cackled when Preston glared at him.

Preston huffed and crossed his arms. “See this is why you let me name her, because I refuse to let you name our daughter a pun.” Then he leaned over Liam and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76)! We're fun and chaotic and you won't regret it.


End file.
